


Surprises

by out_there



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's full of surprises. Surprisingly confident, surprisingly efficient, surprisingly able to switch from neatly pressed suit and professional demeanor to half-naked and grabby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the hormones totally won.

Ianto's full of surprises. Surprisingly confident, surprisingly efficient, surprisingly able to switch from neatly pressed suit and professional demeanor to half-naked and grabby.

Jack's had a lot of time to learn how most people think, to get an idea of how long it takes an average person of this decade to accept that there doesn't need to be a strict line between friendship and sex, between everyday life and passion. Most people take at least a few months to adjust but Ianto...

Ianto barely stops for a second thought. It's as if once he's decided that he wants Jack, he's not going to let anything -- social mores of privacy and discretion, quaint little ideas of who you should sleep with and when -- stop him.

It's not what Jack had expected and even now that he knows how unpredictable Ianto can be, he still gets surprised.

By a positively scandalous email waiting in his inbox.

By Ianto's hand under the conference table, sliding up his thigh while Jack's trying -- trying so hard -- to listen to Tosh's detailed report.

By Ianto standing in his office, bare feet and ankles, wearing Jack's coat. Ianto lets it fall open, making it quite clear he's wearing nothing else, that it's just his skin against the soft, worn wool and Jack's breath catches.

Jack's surprised, but he's really good at working with the unexpected.


End file.
